


Hate Me so Brutally, that You Love Me Unconditionally

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gavin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Omega rk900, Omega!rk900, Omegaverse, Rough Sex, Sex, Two - Freeform, alpha!Gavin, as expected with the heat tag, be careful please, but rk is a complete rat and can manipulate him so rk is also lowkey abusive, gavin is lowkey abusive, heat - Freeform, it's two orgasms in case anyone wanted to know, mentions of bleeding and biting, pretty much the whole fic is just fan service but that's okay, probably about 5 paragraphs in it turns into touchy then sex, rk900 goes into heat and Gavin is rightfully pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Gavin and Nines are called to the Eden case first, but, something goes down before they get to much of the case.





	Hate Me so Brutally, that You Love Me Unconditionally

Nines honestly wasn't feeling so hot as he was dragged along to the Eden Club mission at 8pm, which was far too late for cases. He'd been through pre heat before, but honestly, the cramps were far worse then he'd been expecting, and he just wanted to lay down. He absolutely despised that Gavin demanded OmegaLife stop his heat suppressants. Heat was such an awful, detrimental thing. While, he'd never fully experienced it, he'd seen bitchy, in heat Omegas before. It ruins one's pride, being unable to control yourself, and needing an Alpha to feel secure. "I'm not sure I will be able to function as well as I normally would." Nines mentioned, "I would like if we could drop thi-"

"God, stop being such a whiney bitch." The Alpha growled, and Nines shut up. Fine, Alpha.

As they pulled up to the sex club, Nines could smell excitement on Gavin, and that made his stomach drop. But, Gavin parked, and got up quickly, so, Nines followed. His eyes immediately landing on the stripper at the entrance. She was wearing some skimpy outfit, leaving nothing to the imagination, but, something blocked her scent, just barley. Nines didn't mean to stare, but, Gavin caught him, and forcefully grabbed his hand, dragging the Omega from the stripper. "You horny piece of shit," The Alpha growled.

Gavin pulled him to a room that opened to a dead Alpha man, and dead female Omega that laid on the floor. He had leaned down to check her for wounds, attempting to piece together the story, when the achy cramp pain had slowly disappeared to become a wet patch on the back of his work pants. 

Gavin had been looking over the dead Alpha, as he sniffed the air. "Nines... I fucking swear." Gavin facepalmed, "Getting turned on by dead people? How are we ever suppose to do anything?"

Nines felt shitty about it, he did, but the lust in his brain pushed those thoughts aside. "I know you want to sneak into a backroom, and do it like teenagers, Detective." Nines could see Gavin shiver.

"We have a case, you fucking freak." Gavin tried to keep his cool, but, as Nines laid his head on the Alpha's shoulder from behind, he could feel himself falling apart, the hot skin against his cheek. "I'm going to fucking bite you."

"Please do~" Nines hummed, running his fingers over Gavin's stubble, the noise tickled his ears pleasantly, "Come on, detective~"

That's when Gavin growled, and turned around, but, Nines was too far gone to care if he was in danger. Luckily, he wasn't, the detective leaving hot hickeies over his neck, grabbing Nines' hair to violently hold his head back, exposing his neck for his own use. Finely decorating Nines' collar bone. "You're such a fuckin' slut."

"I know..." The Omega whimpered softly, blushing softly, his fingers began wandering Gavin's back, before pulling at the back of his Alpha's faux leather jacket. "Come on, fuck me, fuck me somewhere, give me rug burns." The Omega growled in some demanding way that Gavin didn't like.

"I don't listen to Omegas." The stare was enough to send shivers down Nines' spine, "You'll keep your damn mouth shut unless I want to hear anything, got it?" The Alpha hissed, and Nines' face heated up even more, nodding. "Good." Gavin gave Nines several more hickeies, making sure it was going to be nearly impossible for the Omega to cover them all up. But, as he went to yank off Nines' belt, he saw the dead Omega out of the corner of his eye. "Fuck, how are we going to leave." He mumbled to himself, Nines staying perfectly silence, aside from his deep inhales, and exhales, keeping himself together when his Alpha stopped touching him.

"Okay, shut the fuck up. I'll be right back." Gavin grumbled, readjusting himself to make sure he looked okay going outside, before he left the room. Nines waited patiently in the room, but, time seemed to go so slow. So aggravatingly slow. He wanted something to touch him, to fuck him. He tried to keep his thoughts from seeping down to Connor's level, that awful whining that Gavin would for sure not tolerate, unlike Hank, that fucking enabler. Connor was suppose to be top of the line-

Gavin opened the door, "Come on." He hissed, and Nines followed eagerly. Gavin was nearly sprinting, so, Nines copied him, god, he was too horny for this. They ended up in another private room, the door locking behind them with ease. So, Gavin immediately went back to Nines' belt, unbuckling it with minimal struggle. "I could fucking smell you when I was outside, you horny fuck." Gavin growls, pushing Nines onto the nice bed in the middle of the room.

Nines remains quiet, and stays relatively still, knowing that Gavin would want to undress him. Which is exactly what the Alpha did next, yanking down his Omega's barely unzipped pants, and wiggling the nice jacket off, before hurriedly maneuvering the buttons from their homes to pull the black dress shirt off. "Fancy dressed asshole." Gavin grumbled as he finally got Nines completely naked. "Every time, I forget how much I want to make you mine." The Alpha growled, tossing his leather jacket and white t shirt to the side, making his entire back, and chest exposed for whatever Nines wanted.

"You can whine, and moan, you little slut." Gavin growled as he started to kiss down Nines' neck, to his chest, then his stomach, and finally to his hips, were Gavin made sure to give him more hickeies, before entering a finger into his asshole, violently thrusting it until Nines was forced to bite back a howl. "You're going to cum nice, and good for me, aren't you, Babe?" The Alpha's voice was somewhat demanding, so, Nines nodded, whining needily as Gavin added another finger, thoroughly scissor him. 

"Good," Gavin's mouth hovered over Nines' sex mark, but didn't lean close enough. Nines ached, and burned in a pleasant, but irritating way as he was so, so close to orgasm.

But, Gavin leaned back, and Nines wanted to fucking slap him, this was no fucking way to treat him. But, he kept quiet, and moaned loudly. Gavin simply smirked at the helpless Omega who squirmed on the bed. "Detective, please, I'm close." Nines whimpered, trying to get attention.

But, it was no good, Gavin glared down at him, "I told you not to fucking, speak, why don't you fucking listen!?" Gavin growled, and pinned the Omega's hands above his head. Hissing, "Don't you want cum?" Nines nodded, wiggling his hips as Gavin abused his insides with rough fingers thrusting against delicate walls. "Good. Don't fucking speak. I'll fucking shut you up." The Alpha growled, but lowered his mouth to Nines' shoulder, biting the skin there.

The Omega's toes curled, and he moaned loudly, legs tight around Gavin's waist, semen spilling onto his chest. "Good boy." Gavin mumbled, sitting back to wipe off his fingers on the sheets, giving Nines a second to breath, before he started leaving hickeies on this Omega's thighs. Nines wasn't used to heat, he'd been on heat suppressants since he'd started having heats something like 10 years ago. Everything felt too hot, and fast, and dizzying. It was irritating as Gavin kicked his sex drive back up, he wanted it to be over- The Alpha thrust into Nines quickly, and the Omega regretted wanting it to be over. This was good, this was perfect, he wanted this. None of that stupid fingering shit, that was overrated. Being thoroughly fucked by a cock that seemed too big was so, so overstimulating, that the Omega couldn't really tell what was happening. But, he did realize that he was shouting.

"FUCK! FUCK! ALPHA!" It barely sounded like him, and damn was his throat going to be ruined tomorrow. "FUCK! BITE! BITE ME!"

Gavin, above the Omega, was some flavor of concerned. The mating mark was still bleeding, and he already wanted another? Nines is going to be so fuckin pissy tomorrow. But, he complied, despite how much he hated that Nines thought he could just demand things. He bit down closer to Nines' neck, letting go of the Omega's straining hands so that he could grab where he wanted as he screamed something indiscernible, and convulsed as he came.

Fuck, Gavin hadn't even been that close, but the shudder of Nines' insides around Gavin's dick made him groan, and cum deep inside the Omega, who panted, and whined, bringing a hand up to his neck. It came away with blood, which the Omega didn't seem happy about, but, he didn't seem to care as he laid the hand on the bed.

The good thing about heats is that pretty as soon as their Alpha cums, they are done for. Something about it just turns off the sex drive. Otherwise, Gavin was sure he wouldn't be getting sleep for a good few days. 

The Omega's breathing stabilized, "Detective. We need to go home." He reminded, legs still curled around Gavin's waist. It was almost kind of sweet. Almost.

"Well, I wouldn't still be here if I wasn't physically unable to leave." Gavin growled, gesturing to the knot, still linking the two together. Idiot Omega.

"I know that." Nines said, tone tense, but voice trembling as the screaming onset. "I was just saying so you don't lay down, and fall asleep, you complete dolt." He grumbled, crossing his arms. It normally made Gavin frustrated, but, the Omega being completely nude didn't let it sting.

"You think you're entitled to something, bitch?" Gavin had been sure his tone was teasing.

"I wasn't starting that, but, I am entitled." Nines responded simply, "Lick up your mess." The Omega demanded, gesturing to his bleeding bite mark, closing his eyes.

After a minute, Nines opened an eye, "Lick it, or OmegaLife is going to hear about it-"

"No. You're no fucking boss of me." That's when Nines knew he'd gone too far. Gavin was nothing like Hank, he didn't take whiny. But, maybe, he wasn't doing it right. Connor sure had Hank wrapped around his finger. But, surely, he wouldn't sink to Connor's level... would he?

Gavin forced a rugged thumb against Nines' ring of muscle that kept the detective from pulling out, and leaving. "Gavin, no, please." Whiny, and helpless was Connor's shtick. "Please, I'm bleeding everywhere. It hurts..." Gavin's entire expression seemed to change, and, soon the tough Alpha was softly licking Nines' shoulder. Hmm, he could work with this.

"Thank you," Nines praised when Gavin leaned back, who almost smiled. Yes, he could definitely work with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what, there's a Connor and Hank chapter for their case here, yay. That will be out soon :)


End file.
